gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Armageddon: Battle for Earth
The Battle of Armageddon: Battle for Earth ''is an upcoming real-time strategy video game and the first installment in the ''The Battle of Armageddon series. It is expected to come in 2028. Premise The game takes place in 2100. Many issues have plagued Earth and 10 world superpowers have armed their forces with the most powerful weapons ever known to man. The situation began when the North Koreans finally re-militarized the Korean Demilitarized Zone in the Eastern world, while in the West, the European Republic has sought to expand its borders and eliminate dissidents and non-members of its time. Africa, South America, the Mediterranean, the nations of Scandinavia and the Anglosphere, and the rest of the world have come to witness the Third World War. Unbeknownst to them, two other powers are trying to take over the world, one technological, one magical. Within the war, calamities of all stripes have made the world even worse, increasing the casualties. Setting In 2100-2118, Earth. The game offers a rich experience by not only setting up real-life places rendered years in the future in the Campaign, but also can be played in the Skirmish, as well as fictional Skirmish locations. Factions Major Factions * Anglo-Scandinavian Confederation (ASC) ** Many nations around the world share the same aspiration of freedom and ideological radicality. Such is the case of the major nations of the Anglosphere (including the United States) and the Scandinavian nations. They extensively use lasers, particle beam weapons, drones, and they are the leader in aerospace technology. *European Republic (ER) **Former European Union nations that stayed despite the increasing difficulties. Lead nations include France, Germany, Italy, and Spain. Often seen using extensive use of solar and plasma tech, and their defenses are second-to-none. *Asia-Pacific Cooperation Network (APACNET) **By the time of the war, only 6 nations have agreed to the Tokyo-Seoul Pact. Currently these are: Japan, South Korea, Indonesia, Singapore, Malaysia, and Thailand. They formed what is known as the most technologically advanced force in the East. They have an extensive use of nanotechnology, photon-based weaponry, and invented a revolutionary energy weapon technology called 'Starlight'. Some of their units have powerful transforming capabilities. *Communist Party of Asia (CPA) **Communist nations of Asia banded together to accomplish one goal: to spread Communism to all of the Eastern World. Led by China and a re-communized North Korea, these nations are often seen using flame and thermobaric weapons, and their strength in numbers is unparalleled. *Mediterranean Expeditionary Force (MEF) **Mediterranean nations forming a rather 'Christan militant' police state led by Israel. Their units are highly versatile and are rather limited in nature, but they are very powerful in return. Their units are capable of switching into offense and defense modes. *Eurasian Alliance (EA) **A resurgent Soviet Union without the Stalin-era communism, hoping to defend their homelands from the perils of many surrounding nations. Usually seen with tesla technology, magnetic technology, an unmatched ground force and powerful helicopters. They also happen to have the largest nuclear arsenal. *African Continental Federation (ACF) **Made up of almost all of Africa. They are highly buff-dependent force. They have the battlefield quirk of "African Soil", that works similar to Blight from Warcraft and Creep from Starcraft, but it also buffs their forces. They have extensive uses for microwave weapons. *Independent Islamic Nations (IIN) **After ISIS was destroyed by an unknown technologically advanced anti-fundamentalist faction, the nations influenced by the former organization were united under a new, less violent united state. Their tactics are more on demoralizing their enemies as well as advancements in chemicals and toxins, while still being rather mobile. *Indian Union (IU) **Most countries of South Asia make up the Indian Union. Seeking to expand its borders, they implemented movable buildings into their military doctrine. They employ rather fast conscription and construction techniques through rather short build times to quickly amass an army to match all of other nations. However, these forces are not as well-trained or highly equipped as most, due to being quite short of time. *South American Liberation Army (SALA) **All of South America banded together to get rid of its problems, but this goal has been scrapped ever since this was created, Now their main goal is to stop the Confederation's control over all of Central America. They use underhanded tactics and stealth to achieve such goals. Bonus Factions * The Cult of the Apocalypse **A dark magical faction trying to advance the Apocalypse. * The Third Faction **A technologically advanced faction secretly supplying technology to different nations and defeating fundamentalist institutions. Gameplay The Battle of Armageddon: Battle for Earth is played like most other real-time strategy games, in that the player must construct a base, acquire resources, build various combat and support units, and defeat opponents. Various unit types can be constructed, ranging from infantry to vehicles and air units. The player may control 10 major factions and 2 bonus factions and each side has its unique characteristics and abilities. All sides share some similarities, such as training infantry at a barracks, building armored vehicles at a factory, possessing "high tech" buildings needed for more advanced units, possessing a means to acquire additional resources and possessing a unique superweapon. As with other real-time strategy games, the various units have advantages and disadvantages against other units, and the player is encouraged to mix unit types in order to succeed and fight tactically with various unit abilities in order to win. The game's interface is similar to that of real-time strategy games such as Age of Empires, StarCraft, or Command and Conquer. The player selects buildings to bring up build orders and purchase upgrades, and can select individual units to activate their special abilities. Structures are built by selecting dedicated builder units/certain structures and placing the structure anywhere on the map. As the game progresses and the player defeats enemy units in battle, the player will gain Command Authorization Points, which are used to purchase unique abilities that range from enhancing units to powerful air strikes, one-shot enhancements to units, "spawn points" to drop or create groups of units anywhere on the map and even earn cash when you kill an enemy unit. As individual units attack and defeat enemy units or capture buildings, they gain "veterancy" and become more powerful, much like the General commanding them. Higher-ranking units attack faster, have more health, and heal or repair themselves. A chevron on a unit's picture represents that it has become a Veteran. Two chevrons represent Elite, three represents Heroic, and a star represents Legendary. Heroic and Legendary units are the ones who can heal and repair themselves. Also, the more chevrons a unit has, the more damage it inflicts. However, a unique feature that is featured in this game is the 'Random Disasters' quirk that can occur in Campaign missions, or can be activated in the Skirmish. This feature allows players to prepare for a neutral disaster arrival than can attack all factions. All factions have measures to prevent or mitigate losses from these disasters. Single Player * Campaign The storyline follows different factions' perspectives, and it features a total of 76 missions, 10 per major faction, three per bonus faction. Additionally, there is a training mission that can be accessed directly regardless of the player's progress in the campaign. In this mission, the player is commanding the APACNET against the CPA in the Peace Village. * Skirmish In a skirmish, up to 12 players can participate. They can select gameplay quirks, starting cash, and more options like a regular real-time strategy game. Multiplayer In multiplayer, there can also be up to 12 players. Games can be played both over the Internet or a local area network (LAN). It adopts a similar format to skirmish mode whereby the goal is to eliminate the other team. Games over the Internet can be completely random, in the form of a Quick Match. Players can also play in Custom Matches where the number of players, the map and rules are decided upon by the host. Category:Real Time Strategy Games